


Scandent Affections

by menecio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bath Houses, Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Plants as a Metaphor for Close Bonds, Pre-Relationship, Tenzō's Cabin, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Tenzō bumps into Gai twice. He is left thinking about the importance of bonds both times.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Scandent Affections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuki_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_here/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Tsuki! 💖 I'm secretly obsessed with this pairing, so the opportunity to write something with them was much appreciated, as well as a lot of fun!
> 
> Written for the [Tenzo's Cabin Discord](https://tenzoscabin.tumblr.com/)'s Found Family 60 Minutes Event. Thank you all for participating!

“My rival’s kōhai!”

Tenzō flinches inwardly, giving no outward sign of doing as much except for a blink. He turns around, coming face-to-face with Maito Gai, though the man’s unmistakeable manner of speaking has already given away his identity.

“Yamato,” Tenzō provides, aware that most people still haven’t grown used to his codename change—himself among them. “Good afternoon, Gai-sensei.”

“My dear rival’s beloved kōhai,” Gai says, stepping closer still, sparkles in his eyes. The hallway they’re in seems smaller with such a large presence in it. “Have no doubt that I know what your esteemed chosen name is! It is merely the fact that our bonds with others are so much stronger than our individualities which drives me to call you my rival’s kōhai! It is the way we are connected to one another through the stems of the great vine that is Konoha which allows our youthful passion to blossom!”

Tenzō stares. Then, because remaining silent seems rude, he says, “I suppose so.”

Gai beams at him. “Indeed, my great rival’s cherished kōhai!”

Tenzō sees the half-hug coming, but he doesn’t try to escape it. Gai wraps a strong arm around Tenzo’s neck, the hand in his other arm curling into a tight fist. Tenzō casts a wary glance at it. Logically, he knows Gai would never hurt a fellow Konoha-nin, but realistically, he knows Gai to get blinded by his bouts of impassioned poetry-spewing.

“It is our connections which allow us to blossom!” Gai says again, this time speaking from the diaphragm. Tenzō rubs the ear next to Gai’s mouth. The man’s statement was probably heard all the way from Suna. “Don’t you agree, my dearest kōhai?”

Tenzō thinks about his shared quarters in the ANBU barracks, how he seldom sees his roommates, how he hasn’t moved out yet despite having both clearance and the funds necessary to do so because the knowledge that there are others sharing his living space makes his episodic existence feel less lonely—it makes him feel like he belongs somewhere.

“I’m technically not your kōhai,” Tenzō mutters.

Gai’s smile grows wider; the air around him seems to glow. “Then we must find out how the great blossoming vine connects us!”

* * *

Three weeks later, Tenzō is headed to the sentō a few blocks from his sleeping quarters, looking forward to a relaxing soak and a bottle of cold milk before crashing into bed until the next morning. He’s just returned from a grueling mission with Team Seven, and the fact that the cell is barely functional always leaves him high-strung the way his ANBU assignments never could. Ironic, but also fitting, considering his team consists of a jinchūriki, a Sannin apprentice, and a Root agent.

Tenzō cups the back of his neck with a hand, squeezing and rubbing at the tense muscles there, praying that the hot water will work its magic and help his poor body unwind. He’s so focused on trying to work out a particularly painful knot on the right side of his nape that he almost doesn’t notice the green wall of muscle that dashes to his side as he’s about to enter the bathhouse. This time, exhaustion and frayed nerves do make Tenzō flinch visibly, but Gai doesn’t seem to notice.

“My dear rival’s kōhai!” the man booms. “Teacher of our most beloved genin, stupendous leader of the seventh shinobi cell, skilled wielder of the legendary mokuton—”

“Please,” Tenzō raises a hand to stop the flow of Gai’s words, then rubs his temple. “I get it.”

“I am pleased that you have noticed my attempts at finding our connection,” Gai says, giving Tenzō a blinding smile. “It is important to me that we discover how the great vine—”

“How the great vine that is Konoha links us.” Tenzō waves a hand, stepping into the sentō. “Yeah, yeah. I know. For what’s worth, many things link us.”

“Oho!” Gai says, following Tenzō inside. “I see you’ve been thinking about it as well, my dear fellow shinobi!”

“Sure,” Tenzō says.

They take off their sandals and place them in lockers at the entrance, then move on to the changing area. Tenzō heads to his designated locker, which is a perk exclusive to regular customers: they get to leave their bath products in instead of having to bring them in every time. He’s surprised that Gai also seems to have one.

“You come here often?” Tenzō asks, then blushes. “I mean—that sounded—”

“Not as often as I used to, back when I was a blossoming jōnin instead of a jōnin-sensei,” Gai says, smoothly ignoring Tenzō’s accidental pick-up line. “But I make a point of bringing Rock Lee here whenever our schedules allow it. We have invited Tenten and Neji to join us, but their youthful vigour drives them to occupy their time with the pursuit of other relaxation techniques. Their dedication is to be commended!”

“I’m sure their sensei’s impressed upon them the importance of repose,” Tenzō says, unsure of how or why he’s offering a compliment.

They finish undressing, Tenzō doing his best to ignore both Gai’s pleased grin as well as his own untimely blush. Once they step out into the bathing area, Gai is back to talking about vines and people and the importance of keeping one’s youthful hands outstretched in case anyone is looking to connect. Tenzō is only half-listening, but he agrees on one thing: having company is nice.


End file.
